


Allurement 1 - Allure

by whiteroses77



Series: Allurement [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: F/M, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:36:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark is on the hunt for phantoms, in Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allurement 1 - Allure

**Author's Note:**

> First in the Allurement series. Set anytime during season 6.

TITLE: Allure  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce, Clark/OFC,  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: NC-17  
WORD COUNT: 3646.  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark is on the hunt for phantoms, in Gotham.  
Authors note: First in the Allurement series. Set anytime during season 6.

~*~  
  
Tracking Phantom Zone criminal’s was soul-sucking work; it wouldn’t be so bad if his actions hadn’t been the cause of the jailbreak. However, when General Zod had escaped and then imprisoned Clark there, he’d had to use the escape portal Jor-El had created, he’d had to save the Earth from destruction at the time, never mind it would have been fatal for him to stay there any longer. Luckily, he had managed to save the world from General Zod and his plans to create a new Krypton, but now he had to hunt down the escapee’s and banish them back to the Zone.

The latest Zoner on his hunt was a creature with camouflage abilities that Clark believed put mutants with a similar ability to shame. This being seemed to not only be able to look different but to actually mimic the thing it resembled perfectly. It also seemed to expel a toxin, one that when exposed caused mind altering effects in small doses and fatality in larger quantities.

The most horrifying thing about it was; it was so good at hiding that the only way to track it was to follow the trail of corpses that it left in its wake. All the victims were found in a two-mile radius of a bar called Lucky’s; all the victims had signs of recent sexual activity with no signs of trauma or signs of attack.

Although, most of the Zoner’s that had fallen to Earth that day had quickly left the area of their impact crater, this one had made a home nearby in downtown Gotham.

~*~

Clark stood outside Lucky’s, it wasn’t like any bar he’d ever been to, it wasn’t the Wild Coyote in Smallville and it wasn’t like the nightclub’s he’d been to in Metropolis. There was a sort of roughness to the place he wasn’t quite used to.

Clark looked down at his clothes and shook his head, plaid shirts and work jeans were not going to cut it, he hadn’t even thought about fitting in at a place like this when he had set off to stop a killer. He sighed and then blurred, a few moments later he returned to the same spot, now wearing his rarely worn black leather jeans, black t shirt and leather jacket.

Clark pushed the doors open and walked in, all the eyes in the place jumped to him as he approached the bar. He ordered a scotch just to fit in. he checked out the clientele, any one of these people could be the killer.

Clark took a sip of his drink and kept watching, most of the customers were in pairs or groups. There was a very attractive woman at the other end of the bar; she had blonde hair and she had on a slinky black dress that showed off her sexy long legs, she was perfect for tempting unsuspecting men. There was also a lone male at a table in the corner. From what Clark could see of him in the shadows, he was very attractive too.

Clark scanned the room again, the woman caught his eye and smiled, and Clark couldn’t help but smile back. He decided to go over and talk to her, to see if he could get any more clues. He picked up his drink and made his way over to her.

“Hi, I’m Clark.” He smiled.

“Hi, Clark, do you want to dance?” she asked him.

Clark looked around the bar, no one else was dancing, he turned back, and she gave him a challenging look. Clark wasn’t sure if this was the best way to catch a killer but it might just flush the killer out. They began slow dancing in a small space between the bar and the jukebox.

A few wolf whistles came their way from a group of men at a table. Clark did another quick scan; the man in the shadows had come further into the light. Hmm, the man was a lot younger than Clark had first thought; and a lot more handsome too! He was also dressed in black and he was watching them dance intently. The woman’s hand dropped down to Clark’s ass and Clark saw the man’s eyes follow the movement, Clark dragged his eyes away from the man and stared at the woman, she smiled  and stretched up looking for a kiss and Clark had to play along so he dipped his head and met her lips.

“Do you want to take this dance somewhere private?” she asked seductively.

Clark knew she might be the Zoner; then again, she might be just a really, hot woman who wanted him. Oh god, just the thought of it and he could feeling the blush waiting to happen. No, he was here for a job he had to stop the killer before it struck again. This woman was the most obvious suspect, all he had to do was agree to go with her, and when she made her move, he’d banish her. Simple!

Clark offered his hand but just before she could accept it there was a presence at their side, Clark turned to see the shadow guy was there.

He gave Clark a knowing look then he turned to the woman, “Can I cut in?” he asked.

The woman gave the guy an appraising look and then smiled delightedly. She turned to Clark, “Don’t go anywhere and I’ll be back with you after a dance, okay.”

Clark nodded and returned to the bar, crap. He couldn’t believe he’d been blocked by this guy. What kind of man does that? Clark watched them as they danced smoothly they were both extremely sexy. A few minutes later, the song ended and they came to stand in front of Clark.

She smirked at him, “I’ve asked Bruce to join us; is that okay with you, Clark?”

Oh, my god, it was getting worse, how was he supposed to do this with a witness? Clark wanted to go home and forget about it, but now he had to protect this unsuspecting idiot!

Clark forced a smile and told them, “Why not?”

The guy gave him that look again.

~*~

They entered a crappy motel room that had delusions of grandeur; Clark rolled his eyes when he saw the mirror above the headboard. The woman lay across the bed, she looked at them both, “Wow, you two are the sexiest things I’ve ever seen. And you’re all just for me, aren’t you.”

She started undressing, Clark swallowed how far did he have to go and how could he get rid of this guy. Clark turned to look at the guy-Bruce; as he did, his gaze was met by eyes already watching him intently it was a bit unnerving.  
  
Maybe if he could gain her undivided attention Bruce might get bored and just go away. It was a long shot but he had to try something.

Clark gave Bruce a purposefully cocky look and then he removed his leather jacket and then his t-shirt. Then he turned away from Bruce and directed his attention to the woman; he braced himself over her now naked body and kissed her. As the kiss became more passionate her nails grazed his naked back, he became light headed. She guided him down to her breasts and so he sucked at them, she held his head to her and she mewled. “Oh, you’re so good.”

Clark then felt larger hands stroke up his back from his ass to his nape, Clark pulled away and turned to look over his shoulder; Bruce grasped his head and took his mouth in a scorching kiss. Oh, it felt so unbelievably good, he returned the kiss keenly.

Then smaller hands were attacking his belt, Clark pulled out of the kiss and looked down, oh god, this wasn’t supposed to happen. But it was too late she was already pushing his leather pants out of the way and she clawed his ass. He cried out as her nails pierced his skin and he started to feel dizzy. He felt her place his hard cock at her wet entrance.

Oh god, what had she done to him, he barely managed to force himself away from her and get a grip around her throat. “No! This is the last time you will ever do this.” He threatened her.

She met his intense gaze with a snarl but suddenly he was pulled away from her, strong hands holding him back. Shit, Bruce, he’d almost forgotten.

The woman was looking at him with a mixture of anger and fear in her eyes, “Go now!” Bruce commanded the woman.

His head spun, he shook his head, “No, I need…”

The woman left quickly, oh god, don’t let her leave.

Bruce pushed him forward on to the bed, pinning him down by his wrists, “Don’t try to get away.” he demanded.

Clark shook his head against the mattress, “Please, I need to get her back.”

“That’s not going to happen; she’s safe from you now!”

“Please I need…”

“I know what you need; I’ve been tracking you for days.”

Clark tried to fight the dizziness that was trying to take over, “Tracking me, why?”

Bruce released his wrists and turned him over to face him. “I can’t allow a killer free rein in my city even one as beautiful as you.”

Clark knew there was something terribly wrong with that notion but all he could focus on was the fact this man thought he was beautiful.

Bruce leaned over him and caressed his face, his chest, down to his still hard cock. Clark swallowed and tried to focus. “Bruce…”

Bruce ignored him, “You’re like a sirens-song, you have chosen the perfect mask, you are the perfect temptation no wonder you lead both men and women to their doom.”

Bruce stroked Clark’s cock then and Clark reflexively thrust into that warm hand and whimpered.

“And they go there happily, don’t they?” Bruce murmured softly. Bruce braced himself over Clark and looked intensely into his eyes. “After just one kiss, I’m tempted to give in to sweet oblivion as well.”

Bruce brought their mouths together and licked into Clark’s mouth Clark moaned and licked back. There was something lurking in the back of his mind, something important but right now at this moment, it didn’t seem as important as this, as Bruce did and the pleasure he was giving him. Clark pulled at Bruce’s shirt until it was gone and his hands caressed the strong muscled body over him. Then he released Bruce from his jeans and then they were both naked, skin against skin. Clark reached up and licked Bruce’s throat, oh god, he tasted so delicious. Bruce moaned above him.

Clark wanted-needed to taste Bruce everywhere yet when he tried to turn them over so he could do so; Bruce grasped his wrists again and shook his head. Clark frowned up at him. “I want to taste you, please I want you in my mouth.” he told him.

Clark saw Bruce swallow and then he crawled up the bed, so he was straddling Clark’s chest but still holding on to Clark’s wrists and he positioned himself over Clark’s mouth he then guided himself in carefully. Clark sucked at the head and hummed. Bruce groaned above him and then pushed in more. Clark relaxed as best he could. Bruce swore when he was swallowed down, his grip tightening around Clark’s wrists. Then Bruce started to fuck his mouth in earnest and Clark happily took it.

Soon, Bruce was moaning continuously, he sounded so close to the edge and Clark was prepared to swallow everything he could give him but then Bruce pulled out abruptly.  
  
Clark lay there looking up watching Bruce and licking his lips unwilling to lose the flavour. Bruce groaned above him and then pushed his cock back towards Clark’s lips, rubbing against them and Clark opened his mouth and desperately tried to recapture the head. He sucked it momentarily but Bruce swore again and pulled away completely.

Crawling back down his body and capturing Clark’s mouth in a deep and exploring kiss and Clark opened his mouth and let him. “You do this so fucking well!” Bruce uttered against his lips.

Bruce released Clark’s wrists, forced him to turn back onto his stomach, and grasped his wrists again, and Bruce rubbed his leaking cock against Clark’s ass, between his cheeks and Clark groaned. Bruce pulled at Clark’s arms, “Put your arms behind your back!” he demanded.

Clark didn’t understand, he sighed. “Why, I don’t want to get away from you.”

“I can’t trust you, now get on your knees, and put your arms behind your back so I can keep hold of you!” Bruce told him.

Clark’s head swam as he arose to his knees but he did as he was told, Bruce grabbed his crossed wrists in one hand and pushed him down, and forward, then he heard and felt it as Bruce used a mixture of spit and pre-come to ease Clark open.

“That’s it, open up for me, you’ve got an incredible ass, do you know that? Of course, you do, it would have to be perfect. Oh yes, that’s it, you want it bad, don’t you?” Bruce encouraged him.

Clark spread his knees even more, rubbing his erection against the bed beneath him, “Yes, I want it, please.” Clark whimpered.

Bruce removed his fingers, “Oh fuck, I shouldn’t be even doing this.” Bruce panted as he lined up and pushed his way in. “But if this is my final act before dying I can’t imagine going a better way; oh god, yes.” He groaned.

Clark whined as Bruce thrust in all the way, and then used the leverage of his arms to fuck into him over and over again. Clark’s eyes rolled back and he started panting.

Bruce pulled him up and back on to his lap, his sweat slicked chest to Clark’s back and kept thrusting, Clark glanced ahead and saw them in the reflection in the mirror above the headboard. Clark stared at them, at himself as he was fucked, at his own cheeks flushed pink and his hard cock bouncing in front of him as a handsome dark-haired stranger fucked him. Oh, my god!

Bruce’s eyes met his in the reflection, one of his hands wrapped around Clark’s throat, “So, fucking sexy, so beautiful, you’re like the angel of death.” The other hand travelled down Clark’s torso, down to his cock and began to stroke. Clark arched back onto the cock inside him.

“Yes, fuck yourself on my cock, take yourself over the edge…take me with you!” Bruce pleaded in his ear.

Clark met Bruce’s eyes in the reflection, lifted himself up, then sank back down onto Bruce’s hard cock, and then did it again. The hand around his throat moved up, cupped his jaw, and then turned his face towards Bruce and he took his mouth again. Clark reached up behind him, grasped Bruce’s hair, held him there, and returned the kiss passionately.

Soon they picked up a rhythm together, the sound of skin meeting skin until the pleasure finally overtook them, and sleep enveloped them.

~*~

In the early hours of the morning, Clark awoke clear-headed and astonished at what had transpired only a few hours ago. He turned over to look at the man who had consumed him, who with a little help from a toxin-wielding phantom had totally sidetracked him from his mission. Clark memorised the gorgeous features, the dark lashes and the strong jaw, how sleep made him look so innocent, but from what this man did last night Clark wasn’t sure innocent was a realistic description. Yet again, what he himself had done wasn’t exactly typical behaviour either.  
   
Those dark lashes fluttered open and then sleepy eyes held his gaze, in a sleep worn voice Bruce commented, “I’m still alive.”

Clark gave him a small smile, “I’m not the killer you’ve been tracking.”

Bruce frowned. “But…?”

Clark shrugged, “You let the wrong person leave last night.”

Bruce balanced himself on his elbow and stared at him. “If you aren’t the killer, how do you know about it?”

Clark knew he had to be careful he couldn’t tell him too much, “I’ve been tracking it too and others across the world, I finally found it last night in that bar. But then you…”

“You have been tracking killers across the globe? What are you some sort of bounty hunter?”

“No, I just help people in trouble.”

“You’re a vigilante?” Bruce asserted.

Clark pursed his lips, “I guess some people might call me that. What about you, what do you do, huh?”

Bruce looked away.

Clark smiled, “Let’s just change the subject, shall we?”

Bruce nodded once. “So, what the hell happened last night?”

“Well, I wasn’t a 100% sure it was her until she pierced me with her toxin, and when I tried to stop her you pulled me off her and let her leave…because you thought I was the killer?”

Bruce grimaced, “It was a miscalculation, and you fit the bill.”

Clark licked his lips remembering last night, “Because you think I’m beautiful, because I’m the perfect temptation?”

Bruce met his gaze square on, “Yes.”

Clark swallowed, “You wanted me enough you were willing to die for it, that you wanted me to give you sweet oblivion.”

Bruce took a deep breath, “And even though you weren’t the killer you still gave it to me. How did you do that if you’re an ordinary person? Why was it so…good?”

As far as Clark knew being an alien didn’t make you good in bed so, “I don’t know, besides you were in control last night maybe it was you who made it that good.”

Bruce’s face was thoughtful he said quietly, “No, it’s never been that good before.” Then his eyes widened in trepidation. “You were under the effects of the toxin? Shit, what we did, you did want it?” 

Clark looked around at the bed, at them still under the sheets together, raised an eyebrow, and grinned. Bruce’s eyes narrowed at him, so Clark leaned forward and whispered, “I wanted it, Bruce.”

Bruce leaned in the rest of the way and growled lowly, “Good!” then he kissed him.

~*~

As Clark was putting his leather jacket on, he turned to Bruce who was sat on the bed putting his shoes on. “I have somewhere I have to be right now, I need to get going.”

Bruce stood up, “So, we meet back at the bar tonight and finish the job.”

Clark nodded, “Yeah, she’s been pretty consistent so far, she will return there tonight.”

Clark headed for the door but then did a one eighty, he approached Bruce leaned in and kissed him quickly, “See you later.”

Then he headed home.

~*~

Clark stood outside the bar waiting, Bruce materialized out of the shadows. Clark smiled, “Nice trick!”

Bruce smirked, “I have a bag full of them.”

Clark nodded, “So, you go in and lured her out, and I’ll be ready with a trick of my own, one that will hopefully work.”

Bruce frowned, “Hopefully?”

Clark shrugged. Bruce shook his head, “Great plan!” then he entered the bar.

~*~

Minutes later, Bruce exited the bar with a tall brunet man, Bruce guided him down the street and Clark followed until they reached a deserted alley.

Clark heard Bruce tell the man, “They say mimicry is the highest form of flattery, but a copy is never as good as the real thing. Don’t you think so, Clark?”

Clark agreed, “Absolutely!”

The Zoner turned around quickly and saw him. Clark told it, “You’ve had your fun and now it’s time for you to go back to where you belong!”

Clark took out the Phantom Zone crystal and pointed it at the Zoner, hoping it was going to work on this one. As the thing screamed, it then burst into a million particles of energy it was sucked into the crystal. Clark smiled in relief.

Clark looked at Bruce, who was moving towards him staring at the crystal with the House of El shield on it. Clark quickly put it back into his pocket. Bruce met his gaze then, “That’s a very good trick, should I even ask what just happened?”

“Let’s just say it won’t be causing any more trouble from now on and leave it at that.”

“I’m not very good at leaving a mystery unsolved.” Bruce told him.

At least he was honest, “Okay, do you believe in magic or that there are forms of technology so advanced they seem like magic.”

Bruce nodded, “I’ve seen some things, yes.”

“That was a doorway to an advanced prison.”

“And you have the key how?”

Clark smiled, “Do you want us to have full disclosure, Bruce?”

Bruce grimaced.

“I didn’t think so, maybe one day, huh?”

Bruce shrugged. “So what are your plans?”

“That thing wasn’t the last killer that I’m tracking, so I’ll move on to the next one.”

“I wish I could help you with that but I’ve made a commitment to Gotham.” Bruce told him.

Clark understood commitment all too well. “I understand.”

Bruce came forward and kissed him deeply and Clark wrapped his arms around him and kissed him back. After a few moments, Bruce pulled away.

Bruce half-smiled at him. “Until, we meet again.”

Clark grinned, “Until then.”

Bruce disappeared into the shadows and Clark blurred home to carry on his hunt.

The End


End file.
